Vehicles such as automobiles, boats and motorcycles include between one and several displays which inform the vehicle's operator of the operating conditions of the vehicle. Automobile enthusiasts commonly modify their vehicle to allow it to run faster, smoother and more efficiently. This may include modifying the engine and/or the engine controls, adjusting the air-fuel mixture, and such. To aid in properly monitoring whether the vehicle is operating under optimum conditions, the user may install one or more after-market dashboard sensor and displays which present data to the user of the vehicle's operating conditions. However, the displays which are available on the market are limited by the type and amount of information that can be displayed to the user.